Walter's protection program
Walter's protection program is the sixth episode of Walter and the louds Plot Walter gets overprotective after the louds get into a fight with bullies and this soon drives them crazy Synopsis Prologue The episode starts with Walter teaching the louds how to gamble Jenkins style which ends with Lincoln losing comically Act 1 Walter and the louds get themselves ready for school as they made sure they got everything they need and took vanilla to school, when they reach Walter gets nervous and felt a sudden urge to make sure Chandler not around. Lori convinced h ok m not to worry and they went their separate ways, however Lori encountered Chandler and his goons and they decided to harass her and steal her lunch money. She then told her sisters and Lincoln about the situation and they all encountered Chandler on the blacktop during recess and a massive fight ensues causing Walter and his group of friends to break them up. Walter gets shocked and horrified when he saw what Chandler and his friends did to the loud kids as they tried to tell him that they're alright but he doesn't believe them. When the family got home, Walter talk to Amber and decided to be the louds' bodyguard whether they like it or not Act 2 The next day, Walter talk to the louds about their safety and tell them about a system that his dad creates to keep everyone safe. After changing the name, Walter prepares to activate Walter's protection program. (Walter's protection program) the next day Walter kept the louds together and gets paranoid around either Chandler or his friends, after a week of overprotection, the loud kids hid in a janitor closet to discuss about Walter's overprotective system until Walter finally found them. Lincoln then ask Walter if he could help them defend themselves so he can leave them alone which Walter agrees to after hesitating a bit. Chandler is then seen overhearing the conversation before getting a mischievous idea Act 3 After school, Walter gets second thoughts on training the louds before Lisa and Clyde convinced him to do it which he did as they sang a song that his family always sing during their training, (make a man outta you) however Walter got scared that the training won't work which made the louds furious and leave him devastated. The be next day Chandler and his friends decided to pull a mean prank on the louds but soon regret it when the louds are able to beat them to a pulp thanks to Walter's training. Walter was amazed as he watched them and apologized for being overly protective and he and the louds made up as they celebrate their achievement at Lynn's table, the episode ends Walter and the louds singing make a man outta you Cast *Walter Jenkins: Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: Catherine tabers *Leni loud: liliana mumy *Luna loud: nika futterman *Luan loud: Christina pucelli *Lynn loud: Jessica diccicio *Lincoln loud: Tex Hammond *Lucy loud: Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: grey delisle *Lola loud: grey delisle *Lisa loud: Lara miller *Clyde McBride: Andre Robinson *Chandler McCann: Daniel divinere *Goon#1: John DiMaggio *Goon#2: Greg cipes *Goon#3: Rob Paulsen *Goon#4: Grant palmer Amber, Rico, Cristina, cookie, and Lily Don't have any lines in this episode Trivia #This is the first episode to have unnamed characters with lines #Walter reveals his dad's protection system #This episode reveals how protective Walter is to the loud kids #Walter was inspired by mulan #Lisa is been revealed to be a college teacher #Clyde have a small role unlike the strange child #Walter acts like a drill sergeant just like his dad according to lori References Mulan: make a man outta you is sung from this movie What is a person's worth: this fanfiction is mentioned in this in the song Walter's protection program Spongebob squarepants: the dramatic cue is played twice Walter's protection program: this song revealed Walter's protective side that's similar to clover from all hail king julien Song Walter's protection program: sung by Walter Jenkins Make a man outta you: sung by Walter, the loud kids and Clyde Scores squarepants' dramatic cues: apm Training montage(instrumental version of make a man outta you): Michael giacchino and David Newman Sports game:( fight fight fight from spongebob) apm